


wanna be your good boy, teach me how!

by svngh00nie_iceprince



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jungwon, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Jungwon, Jay calls Jungwon “bunny” a lot, Jay is a sweetheart, Jungwon has a size kink and it’s obvious, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Top Jongseong, top Jay, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svngh00nie_iceprince/pseuds/svngh00nie_iceprince
Summary: jungwon finally asks jay to move to the next base.—read author’s note please, thanks. ♡
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	wanna be your good boy, teach me how!

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is from my old ao3 account so if it looks familiar at all, that’s why 😂
> 
> oh also i know stomach bulges are pretty unrealistic especially in such a normal setting, but i just find them so cute so yeah. 
> 
> enjoy!

yang jungwon is an eighteen year old living a simple life: he went to school and did taekwondo just like many other boys his age. 

park jongseong, twenty years old and about to graduate, didn’t have a lot of crazy shit going on either. an average student, he usually spent his time either studying or hanging out with his friends. 

oh, and his boyfriend. 

it’s probably important to mention these two are dating.

jungwon and his friends noticed that the brunette always had a thing for older guys. he was always crushing on the juniors and seniors at his school ~~and occasionally that one really hot substitute teacher~~ , but he never acted on it, thinking he wouldn’t have a chance with any of them. 

and then, park jongseong came along. 

the two had met in their gym class, one of the only classes where different grade levels mixed together. each of the four gym teachers had a class of students from one specific grade level, and it just so happened that during jungwon’s freshman year, both he and jongseong had gym during fifth period. all four classes usually did activities together, which led to a lot of being on the same team when it came to the different sports they played during that year. 

he’d gotten to know a lot more about jongseong, such as that he was actually from america, and went by jay amongst his friends.

_“you should call me that, too, since…y’know…you’re my friend,”_ he said one day during class with a laugh.

and they did become friends, as every time there was partner activities or group activities, jongseong always picked jungwon to be with him if possible.

jongseong’s friends constantly teased him about it, claiming he was being a big ole perv for crushing on one of the freshmen. jungwon’s friends, on the other hand, didn’t even have to say anything. they’d just look to each other and snicker when they caught the brunette drooling over his junior crush.

using the same locker room helped them have more friendly interactions, too. it also, however, gave room for some awkward interactions. there were multiple instances of them walking in on each other showering, and there was lots of accidental staring when it came to changing in and out of their uniforms for gym class. 

but after almost an entire school year of becoming closer and awkwardly flirting every now and then, jongseong finally popped the question just before the summer ball their school held every year in july.

_“would you maybe…i don’t know, i was thinking of going to the summer ball, but i figured it’d be boring to go alone. maybe…i could take you? like…as my date?”_

jungwon remembers blushing like crazy. 

_“wait…like, romantically? or just, like, i’m going as your bro?”_

_“if it wasn’t obvious enough, i really like you,”_ jay chuckled, _“i figured now would be a good time to ask you out.”_

_“you? liking me? i’m a freshman, jay, don’t you think you’re too old for me?”_ jungwon laughed awkwardly. 

_“why does age matter when there’s no age in love?”_ jay smirked, causing his crush to roll his eyes and giggle. _“i’m just messing around, but i do mean it. i wouldn’t dislike you just because you’re in a lower grade than me.”_

jungwon looked at the older and smiled.

_“sure, i’ll be your date.”_

and the rest is history. 

being together only made them become closer—not only as lovers, but as best friends. they hung out often, and eventually got to a point in their relationship where they’d felt like they’d known each other since forever.

there was a big issue with said relationship, however: jungwon’s parents. 

while jongseong’s parents were incredibly kind to and accepting of jungwon—even going as far as making sure dating an older boy like jay was 100% what he wanted, jungwon’s parents were not ok with their relationship in the slightest. 

they made it very clear that they weren’t comfortable with jungwon dating someone who was going to be an adult pretty soon, and jongseong was very respectful of that. 

jungwon, however, decided he was going to find a way around that. 

he told jay that they would just keep their relationship a secret from his parents until they were older, which meant that hanging out at jungwon’s place wasn’t an option. they acted like a normal couple as much as they could, but it was never super easy. 

at first, jongseong didn’t feel comfortable hiding their relationship from their parents. 

_“i don’t know, maybe i_ am _too old for you, maybe this is all wrong,”_ he said one day behind the bleachers after school. jungwon shook his head, _“no! jongseong, i didn’t spend my entire school year having the biggest crush on you and thinking about you for almost every second of the day to just give up this easily! i love you, you aren’t being manipulative or weird. we have feelings for each other and it just so happens that there’s a bit of an age difference.”_

jongseong let out a shaky breath, _“we should take things super slow, then.”_

jungwon nodded with a warm smile, _“i wouldn’t mind that one bit.”_

and so they took things slow, for a very, _very_ long time. they didn’t start kissing until a few weeks into their relationship, and making out even a little only came at the half-year mark.

jongseong was serious about taking things slow, as he knew that jungwon could be naive and let his feelings take over too much since he was still young. 

jungwon never desired for anything more than what he was given, however. he, himself, was quite innocent for a seventeen, eighteen year old. he’d never done or watched anything remotely sexual, and he didn’t exactly think about starting any time soon.

he did, however, notice how much kissing jay excited him. being in love as teenagers meant that things did occasionally get heated when they made out. sometimes, cuddling on the couch would lead to jungwon somehow ending up underneath his boyfriend with a mouth sucking at his neck and a whimper on the tip of his tongue.

it was jay that introduced him to more intimate stuff like that; the neck kisses and the moans and the dirtier kind of talking. he introduced him to feeling this new kind of good, a good that made his little friend make itself and its presence very known. 

jungwon, too embarrassed to ask even his boyfriend for help, took to the internet to figure out why his body had started reacting this way. he found out about things like masturbation and how to have sex, which only made him more and more curious.

oh, and definitely more and more horny.

he didn’t watch or do much of anything, though, as he always felt strange touching himself. it was that weird guilty feeling teenagers experience after getting themselves off, and jungwon wasn’t really into it. masturbating was just weird to him, too. he was obviously not doing it perfectly, so it didn’t always feel great, and he always got this weird feeling that he had to pee. 

so eventually, he just pushed the thoughts of trying stuff on himself to the back of his mind.

he knows he trusts and loves jay enough to do this kind of stuff with him, so he decides he needs to wait for the perfect day to bring him over and go about it.

that perfect day comes around a year and a half into them dating.

jungwon’s aunt was having some sort of dinner party, and his parents had offered to let him stay home since he wouldn’t exactly have anyone to hang out with.

_this is my chance,_ he decides.

after accepting their generous offer, he waits as patiently as he can for the next week before the fateful night arrives.

“we won’t be home before 10, honey,” jungwon’s mother says, peeking her head into the room. jungwon, seated on his bed with his phone in hand, looks up and nods with a smile. mrs. yang returns the grin by blowing a kiss to her son, “be good.”

as she exits the room to leave the house with jungwon’s father, the boy waits for the front door to click shut before biting his lip and giggling. he opens the phone app to give his beloved boyfriend a call, only having to wait three rings before the blonde picks up.

_“hi baby,”_ jay answers the phone in a sweet, loving tone. jungwon can hear the rock music playing loudly in the background, which makes his stomach fill up with butterflies even more; he always found jay’s music taste _so_ hot. 

“guess what?” jungwon asks.

_“what?”_

the brunette puts jay on speakerphone before giggling, “i’m home alone, do you think you could come over and…watch me for a little?”

_“of course, angel,”_ jay chuckles and jungwon can hear it when he shuts his music off. _“i’ll be over in…fifteen? i just need to make a quick stop somewhere, is that ok?”_

“that’s perfect,” jungwon responds, dropping his phone beside his head to slide his joggers down his legs. 

_“alright,”_ jay blows a kiss into the phone’s mic, _“i love you.”_

“love you more, hyung~,” jungwon says before hanging up.

he feels so cute like this, clad in nothing but jay’s sweater, black boxer briefs, and white, knee high socks. he bites his lip at all of the things jay could think of when he sees him in a few minutes. would he think he looked cute, too? or even sexy? would it make jay want to go to the next base? would it make jay want to finally do it with him?

hell, what even was _it?_ he had no clue what to ask for.

_shit, maybe i should’ve started watching porn._

he was nervous as hell, but determined to get at least somewhere with jay tonight if the blonde was comfortable.

it’s the ring of the doorbell that pulls him from his deep thoughts, making him squeal and scurry down to the front door. he opens it and finds his tall, blonde boyfriend standing there with a single rose and a plastic bag of—what looked to be—different candies in his hand. 

he giggles and quickly pulls the older inside, “hi hyung.”

after taking his shoes off, he pulls the younger into a tight embrace, “i brought my little bunny some goodies.”

“really?!” jungwon pulls away to eye the things his boyfriend bought a little closer. he gasps after looking inside the bag and finding his favorite candy: skittles.

the brunette squeals as he rises onto his tippy-toes and throws his arms around jay’s neck for another hug, “thank you, hyung!”

“anything for my pretty, little angel,” jay smiles, pressing a kiss into the younger’s hair. 

jungwon pulls away first, keeping his arms around the blonde’s neck and gaze on jay’s brown eyes as he asks his boyfriend what he wants to do. the older’s gaze, however, shifts down to everything below jungwon’s neck, and the sight shocks him. he noticed the… _absence_ of jungwon’s pants at the door, but taking a longer look sends his mind to places he knows it shouldn’t go when it comes to his innocent boyfriend. even then, _god,_ jay just can’t deny how bad he wants jungwon to wrap those little sock-covered legs around him as he—

“hyung~,” jungwon whines, “you’re daydreaming.”

jay laughs lightly before picking up his shoes, “sorry, baby. do you wanna go upstairs and watch a movie in your room?”

jungwon nods and pulls his boyfriend up the staircase. as they enter the room, the brunette makes his way over to the bed like a giddy puppy and sits criss-cross applesauce. jay places the rose and candies on the younger’s desk, “so what movie are you thinking?”

“i’m fine with anything you want as long as you give me a kiss—which you haven’t yet.” jungwon pouts, causing the blonde to chuckle and join his boyfriend on the bed. jungwon throws his leg across the older’s lap, which jay gladly caresses as he leans in to kiss his favorite person in the world at that moment. 

jungwon places a hand on the blonde’s cheek and tilts his head to deepen the kiss, imaginary sparks starting to shoot through his body as he feels his boyfriend grab his thigh a little harder. the younger tangles one hand in jay’s blonde hair and slips the other hand down the neck of the older’s shirt. jay can’t help but smirk against the shorter boy’s mouth as he feels a small hand scratch at his upper back and a tongue poke at his bottom lip. 

he lets the brunette slip his tongue past his lips, feeling it swirl around his own as he pulls jungwon even closer to him. it’s the quiet whimper jungwon lets out when jay starts to suck on his tongue that sends the blonde reeling. he pulls away from the younger’s bruised lips to push him down to the bed, jungwon’s right leg now being held up in jay’s grasp. 

jay starts a trail of kisses at the younger’s ankle, moving downwards until he reaches the inside of jungwon’s knee; he’s thankful that taekwondo makes the boy flexible enough to place his leg on jay’s shoulder. he leaves a small lovebite on the skin before chuckling at the sight of his hot-and-bothered boyfriend, “you’re so cute, baby.”

“w-want more, hyung,” jungwon asks shyly, knowing that it was now or never and that there was a strong chance of him embarrassing himself if things progressed. he thinks back to the fact that he had no idea where to go from these kinds of kisses, which only ever left him with a raging boner and a moan on the tip of his tongue. jay hesitates, though, taking note of the fact that jungwon had never done anything sexual with anyone before. he decides to set aside his personal desires like a decent human being and check in with his beloved, “baby, are you sure? we never do anything other than this, i don’t know if you’re ready.”

“i am, hyung!” jungwon nods vigorously. “i just…don’t know what to do or how to ask. i wanted you t-to…to show me how.”

“how to do what, angel?” jay grinned at the younger’s shyness.

the brunette swallows thickly before whispering, “h-how we can make each other…f-feel good.”

jay feels the words go straight to his cock, causing him to shut his eyes tightly. he takes a deep breath to regain his self control, “are you sure, bunny?”

“yes, hyung,” jungwon nods with a warm smile.

jay lets out a shaky breath before nodding. he turns his attention back to the leg in his grasp, leaving kisses down the boy’s thigh. at the center, he lightly bites at the skin, which causes jungwon to arch his back and gasp. jungwon lets his hand slip into the blonde hair of his boyfriend’s head once the older lies down and nibbles at the skin just below where jungwon’s boxer briefs start.

jay pulls away for a brief moment to hook his fingers in the younger’s black undergarment, “can i take these off?”

jungwon nods shyly, cheeks turning a bright shade of red as he realizes just how exposed he’s going to be. the blonde begins to slowly slip the piece of clothing down his boyfriend’s legs, sitting back on his heels before tossing the underwear on the floor. he laughs as jungwon starts to shut his legs, “are you shy, bunny?”

jungwon throws his arms across his face to hide himself before nodding, which only makes the older coo before parting the younger’s thighs and lying down on his stomach between them once again. 

jay sticks out his tongue and licks all the way up to the head of his boyfriend’s small cock, which draws out a choked out moan from the brunette and causes him to arch his back. jay presses a kiss to the tip, “come on, baby, let hyung see how good he makes you feel.”

jungwon decides to give in and do as he’s told, but keeps one hand at his mouth to bite at his knuckles. he grabs at the pillow he’s laying on and shuts his eyes tight as jay takes the tip in his mouth and starts sucking. jay’s tongue is like magic on him, making him feel even better than he ever knew he could. he throws his head back as the older takes more of his cock, pushing out a loud cry from his lips. the blonde sucks a little harder and chuckles at how intense jungwon’s reactions are. 

jay pulls off of the appendage with a pop before trailing butterfly kisses down to the younger’s balls. he hooks his arms around the bases of jungwon’s thighs to pull him even closer to his mouth, which causes the younger to squeak in embarrassment. jungwon gasps and tangles a hand back in his boyfriend’s hair as he feels the older take one of his balls into his mouth, “oh f-fuuuck, hyungie…”

jay pulls away from a brief moment to chuckle, “feels good, angel?”

“feels so good, hyung,” jungwon lets his eyes fall shut and body fall limp, submitting to the immense pleasure he was feeling. he unconsciously pulls the sweatshirt he’s wearing far enough up his chest to expose his nipples to the cold air of his bedroom.

if there was one thing jungwon remembered from the small amount of times he’d touched himself, it was just how much he liked to play with his chest. he circles his right bud with the very tip of his finger and shudders, his head falling back completely. jay looks up as he sucks at the base of jungwon’s cock to find the brunette rolling his right nipple in between his thumb and pointer finger. he moans lowly at the sight before going back to taking jungwon’s whole member inside his mouth. 

“ngh, hyung!” jungwon yelps cutely as the older sucks on him harder. he can start to feel that familiar sensation in his stomach, the one that always made him stop touching himself. he panics, the last thing he wants to do is pee in jay’s mouth the first time he’s getting a blowjob from him. 

he tangles both of his hands into the older’s hair and lets his thighs begin to shut on their own, basically becoming earmuffs for the blonde. he shakes his head and shuts his eyes cutely as jay’s nose touches his pelvis, hands curling even tighter in jay’s blonde strands, “ah, hyung, ah fuck! jay hyungie! wait, ‘s too much—”

jay pulls away instantly and becomes worried, “what, wonie? are you ok, baby? did i hurt you?”

jungwon shudders and cries out as he’s edged, shallowly thrusting into the air for some sort of friction to finish himself off; he gasps for air shakily and lets himself tear up at the feeling of almost releasing. jay is quick to comfort him, pressing kisses to his ear and mumbling a billion little “i’m sorries” to the younger.

jungwon giggles and allows the tears to fall from his eyes, “it’s ok-kay hyung, you didn’t hurt me, j-just felt really good.”

“why did you stop me then?” jay asks, wanting to make sure he didn’t make the same mistake twice in a row. 

jungwon blushes. 

_well shit._

“i…um…i didn’t…w-wanna…pee in your mouth.” jungwon gulps. 

jay blinks.

then realization hits him, and he has to laugh. 

“jungwon, have you…ever watched porn before?” jay snorts. jungwon shakes his head, “i’ve barely even jerked off. i’m serious, i really don’t know the first thing about sex.”

“ok well, you weren’t about to pee, you were about to orgasm,” jay explains with a chuckle.

it’s jungwon’s turn to blink. “o-oh.”

he looks down at his stomach, where his cock lies hard and red. 

jay chuckles and pinches his boyfriend’s cheek, “geez, you really _are_ innocent, huh?”

“what’s an…o-organism?” the brunette asks with pink cheeks. 

“an orgasm?” jay laughs. “it’s…um, how should i explain this? it’s like a way for someone to know that their turn for making you feel good is over.”

“well then what comes out when it happens? is it…not pee?” jungwon wonders. 

“it might feel like you’re peeing, but it’s actually white stuff that comes out instead.” jay puts it simply. 

well, does jungwon feel stupid or what?

“do you…” jay gulps, “want me to make you orgasm?”

“it’ll feel good, right?” the brunette asks shyly. jay nods with a laugh, leaning in to brush his nose against jungwon’s, “of course, baby, i’ll make sure you feel so good.”

jungwon giggles as he bites his lip, “ok. then yes.”

the older boy laughs and presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, somehow falling more and more in love with him from just a simple response. he stays close to the younger’s mouth as he speaks, “what should hyung do to make you cum, baby?”

_cum? ok, jungwon, use context clues. cumming is probably just…orgasming? oh shit, if you’re wrong, you’re about to look like the dumbest guy ever._

jungwon swallows thickly.

“um…could you please…f-fuck me?” he asks, cheeks flushing a rosy color. jay smirks at how innocent the younger makes everything sound, “you want that, bunny? want hyung deep inside you?” jungwon lets a breathy whimper escape his lips at the older’s words before nodding.

the brunette decides he really wants to know what he’s dealing with before they get started, so he tries to be as smooth as possible with his next question as to not make things so blunt and awkward. he trails a hand down his boyfriend’s chest and stops right on top of the thing bulging from jay’s jeans.

“are you big, hyungie?” jungwon giggles. 

the blonde chuckles before shrugging, “i don’t know, why don’t you see for yourself?”

jay pushes up so that he’s on his knees before starting the job of getting his pants open. he unbuckles his belt so that it’s out of the way for when he works at the button and zipper on his jeans.

jungwon sits up just as his boyfriend is untucking his cock from the black underwear he’s got on, jaw dropping at the sight. jay has to be at least 7, maybe 8 inches? and on top of that, he’s thick enough for jungwon to know he’ll still be feeling the older inside him for the next few days.

he looks up at the older with the most innocent, curious eyes, “will it even fit, hyung?”

jay laughs, “i gotta open you up so that it will.”

jungwon nods, laying back down and tucking his hands underneath his back before spreading his bent legs. jay groans at the sight of his boyfriend spread open the way he is before leaning over again to begin a trail of kisses. 

he starts on jungwon’s hole, then from the base to the tip of his cock, then all the way up his chest—he makes sure to give each nipple a quick suck—then up the column of his neck to end right underneath his ear.

“i wanna leave a mark on every single part of you pretty, little body,” jay whispers into the boy’s ear, “you make me so fucking hard, jungwonie.”

the younger arches up against the older and whines, “hyung, please, can’t wait anymore…want you so bad.”

“my baby’s so needy,” jay laughs, sitting back up on his heels. “so here’s the thing: i obviously didn’t bring lube or condoms because i didn’t think i’d be fucking your brains out, so do you mind if i cum inside you?”

jungwon hesitates before shaking his head. he had to be honest: he didn’t really care about the mess they’d make, he was sure he could figure out a way to clean it somehow.

“this is definitely not the best way to do this,” jay cringes, “but do you have lotion? i don’t think spit is gonna do enough to make it hurt less.”

“it’s gonna hurt?” jungwon worries.

the older is quick to calm him down, “only a little, but i’ll be as gentle as i can. it always hurts the first time, but your body will eventually get used to…getting rammed in the ass.”

jungwon laughs before standing up from the bed, “you’re so stupid, i’ll be right back.”

but before jungwon can get even a foot away from the bed, jay is scooting to the edge of the bed and already pulling the boy back to him.

jungwon giggles as he’s turned to face the blonde, jay quickly removing his boyfriend’s sweater that he’s still got on before attacking the younger’s chest with a billion kisses. the brunette moans quietly as jay circles his nipple with his tongue, slipping a hand into his blonde hair, “oh fuck, hyungie.”

“who would’ve known you have such a sensitive chest, baby?” jay laughs, switching over to the other nipple. jungwon feels his eyes cross as his boyfriend sucks on the sensitive bud, “you could probably make me cum just from this.”

“don’t go on giving me ideas now,” jay pulls away before reaching around to roughly grab at jungwon’s ass. the younger laughs and pushes the hands away, “i’ll be right back.”

after making his way to the bathroom, he returns to his bedroom with a small bottle of lotion, tossing it to his boyfriend, “is this good?”

“awesome sauce,” jay pops open the cap. 

jungwon softly flops back onto the bed, landing with his head on the pillows, “don’t ever say that again.”

the older slips off his jacket and shirt before situating himself in front of the younger. he’s about to lube up his fingers so that he can start the process of opening up his boyfriend, but he’s stopped when jungwon suddenly gets up and lays down on his stomach right in front of jay. 

the older giggles as he feels kisses being pressed against his abs that were starting to form, “you’re so perfect, angel.”

jungwon kisses his way up the blonde’s chest, eventually reaching his lips, “love you, hyung.”

“i love you, too, baby,” jay laughs before pecking the younger boy’s lips, “can you bend over right in front of me?”

jungwon blushes, realizing he’s going to have his ass very fucking much on display for jay’s viewing pleasure. he pouts and drops his head and chest to the mattress, trying his best to hide his face from the older. jay laughs, “what’s wrong baby?”

“‘s embarrassing…” jungwon whines cutely.

jay coos and rubs the younger’s thighs, “no, baby, don’t feel embarrassed. you have the prettiest little asshole on the planet, i promise.”

jungwon starts to roll his eyes, but he’s cut off from giving any attitude by a gasp escaping him and his eyes widening. 

“jay! did you just—”

“use my tongue? yeah, couldn’t really help it.” jay laughs before slowly licking another stripe up the younger’s hole, which pulls another cute gasp from the younger.

“fuck, hyungie…you make me so embarrassed…” jungwon complains, pairing an angry pout with his flushed cheeks.

“i’m pretty sure you like it, though, with how much you’re leaking,” jay smirks, finally squirting some lotion onto his fingers. he lubes his digits up before pressing his index finger against the younger’s hole, “can i start?”

“yes,” jungwon mumbles into the pillow he’s biting at.

jay starts to push the finger in, and he can tell it’s probably not super fun for his boyfriend; jungwon is so tight it feels like his finger might lose a little circulation.

the brunette squeaks once jay gets two knuckles deep, clenching tightly at the very foreign sensation. jay rubs his boyfriend’s thigh in an attempt to calm him down, “you have to relax, wonie. just breathe for me a little.”

jungwon nods and does as he’s told, closing his eyes before deeply breathing in through his nose and letting out through his mouth. as jay feels the younger become less tense, he starts pushing his finger in some more, “doesn’t hurt too bad, right?”

jungwon shakes his head, “‘s just weird.”

# ❦

jungwon shivers as the fourth finger enters him, drooling at the feeling of being spread so open, “hyungie…faster…”

jay bites his lip as he picks up the pace of his fingering, still in search of the younger’s sweet spot. he knows he’s got it the second jungwon’s back arches and he brokenly moans, “again…again, please…right there…”

“you’re so fucking sexy, baby,” jay moans and makes sure his fingers are pressing against the same spot, “i could cum just from watching you fall apart on my fingers.”

“so good, hyung,” jungwon grips the bed sheets tight and cries, “want more, please.”

his body starts to tremble once jay increases the speed of his fingers even more, essentially just quickly jabbing at his sweet spot over and over again.

“ah fuck!” he throw his head back and whines, eyes shut tight, “oh fuck, hyungie, just like that, fuck, fuck, fuck, keep going, keep going, please, i think…hyung, i’m gonna…”

“oh no you’re not,” jay laughs and pulls his fingers out before tightly gripping the base of his boyfriend’s cock, causing jungwon to let out a sob and smush his face into the pillow while being edged. the blonde wraps an arm around jungwon’s front so that he can pull the boy up to lean against him. he pressing kisses to the side of his boyfriend’s neck, “you’re so fucking hot, bunny.”

“hyung, please,” jungwon’s trembling in the older’s arms, tears streaming down his face, “‘s too much, please.”

“alright, baby,” jay strokes the younger’s sides affectionately, “i need you to get my cock nice and wet so i can slide right into you.”

jungwon feels slightly confused at the older’s request, “what do you mean, hyung?”

“do you think you could give me a blowjob so i don’t go in as dry?” he asks, almost sounding shy.

“b-blow…”

“you don’t know what that is do you?”

the brunette shakes his head.

“oh…it’s ok, i’ll teach you. but…um…you should probably get on the floor for this,” jay says awkwardly. jungwon’s eyes widen, “like…on the floor?”

“yeah…like…on your knees…” jay presses his lips into a thin line and looks away from the brunette.

jungwon nods with a hum, following the older’s instructions. jay scoots to the edge of the bed before standing up, his hips directly in front of jungwon’s face. the younger blushes cutely as his boyfriend takes his cock out a second time, mouth watering at the sight.

“s-so…how do i do this exactly?” jungwon asks shyly. jay chuckles awkwardly, “um, you can j-just lick it first.”

the younger nods before slowly reaching a hand up to grab at the appendage in front of his face. when jungwon’s small hand wraps around his cock, jay can already feel his soul departing from his body. the simple touch is enough to make the older sigh and tilt his head back.

jungwon starts off with a delicate kitten-lick to the tip, which makes jay chuckle. then, the younger swirls his tongue around the tip slowly and lightly, pulling another sigh from jay’s lips. 

“can you suck on it a little, baby?” jay requests, to which the younger is more than happy to follow. he slips nothing but the tip past his lips and sucks, hands placed politely in his lap. 

jay groans out a cuss, feeling horrible for wanting to just start thrusting into the younger’s mouth as soon as possible. he tells jungwon to try and use his tongue while sucking, the smaller following directions perfectly. jungwon blinks as he tries to get his tongue all the way around the older’s cockhead while sucking, worried about whether or not he’s doing his job right. 

“agh, ok, baby,” jay looks down at the boy before gliding his thumb across his cheek, “can you take a little more?”

jungwon nods before sliding down the older’s cock, stopping a little after three and a half inches. the brunette shuts his eyes tight and sucks harder, which makes his boyfriend groan quietly. jay tilts his head back, “now move it in and out, baby.”

jungwon hopes the older is asking for him to bob his head, because that’s what he starts to do. he relaxes, however, once jay runs a hand through his hair and mutters, “just like that, bunny. fuck, you’re doing so good.”

jungwon swears he could easily cum from the praises alone if jay keeps them up.

he feels a little bit of panic start to flow through his veins, as he’s not exactly near jay’s pelvis in any sense of the matter. the older was long, for sure, but sucking him off only made him seem longer. another inch past his lips, and his eyes are squeezed tight. 

“fuck yeah, baby, so fucking good for hyung,” jay moans lowly as he slips his hand into jungwon’s hair and keeps it there. after letting the brunette get one more swirl of his tongue around jay’s cock, the older pulls him off and observes the state jungwon’s in: he’s breathing heavily, tongue slightly out so he almost looks like a panting dog, his cheeks are flushed a bright red color, and there’s a pool of precum on the floor dripping from his small and probably very hard cock.

jay has to smirk at the sight, “you like sucking me off, baby?”

jungwon bites his lip and nods shyly, looking so terribly polite and innocent with his hands placed in his lap. 

the older leans down to cup his face with one hand, “you’re so wet just from having my dick in your mouth, is my bunny a little cockslut?”

jungwon lets out a breathy moan before nodding, “yes hyungie, really like it.”

“so good for me, baby,” jay straightens up again before slipping a hand back into his boyfriend’s dark hair and tugging lightly, “could keep my cock in your pretty, little mouth for hours. you’d like that, wouldn’t you, bunny? just wanna be used by hyung? just wanna be a good boy?”

jungwon feels himself tear up as he lets out a desperate cry and nods, “please hyung, ‘m your good boy.”

“fuck, baby, get on all fours on the bed for me,” jay requests, finally pulling down his jeans and kicking them off once they pool around his ankles. jungwon quickly follows instructions like the good boy he is, a blush rising to his cheeks as he puts his ass on display for his boyfriend. jay can’t help but groan in pleasure at the sight, one of his hands grabbing a handful of jungwon’s right buttcheek after he sits behind the boy.

the younger whines out of embarrassment, “hyung! stop it!”

jay leans over chuckles right into jungwon’s ear, delivering a light smack to his boyfriend’s behind before lubing his cock up with a little more lotion, “sorry, baby, you’re just so fucking irresistible. i’d eat you out if i could wait any longer, but i wanna get my cock in you so bad.”

jungwon tenses up as he feels his boyfriend’s cockhead rub at his hole, which makes jay coo through a laugh. he sighs as he starts to slowly sink his cock in, sitting back up, “just relax, baby.”

jungwon’s eyes shut tightly, his hands gripping the bedsheets much harder than before. he groans at the feeling of jay entering him, and he swears he’s going to end up split down the middle from the older’s girth. jay gets about halfway in before the brunette starts shaking his head and reaching behind himself to grab at his boyfriend’s hand, “hyung, w-wait, ‘s a lot.” the blonde nods and rubs jungwon’s bottom affectionately, pausing his hips. 

he can’t help but giggle as he notices jungwon turn his head to rest his cheek on the pillow, closing his eyes as his chest meets the mattress. he takes a few deep breaths and lets himself relax again before mumbling a “keep going” to his boyfriend, causing jay to nod and begin pushing in again as slowly as possible. jungwon gasps as he feels the older’s pelvis come into contact with his ass, eyes fluttering open.

the blonde mutters a “fuck, baby” as jungwon unconsciously clenches around his cock, licking his lips before asking how the younger feels.

“so full, hyung,” he whispers before biting his lip and closing his eyes, “ah, you’re so big.”

jay moans at the compliment and slowly leans over so that he can hook his chin over jungwon’s shoulder, slipping a hand down the younger’s torso to caress his tummy.

but the blonde can’t help except let out a low moan at what his hand finds. 

jungwon’s eyes open out of curiosity, “w-what?”

“fuck baby, i knew you were tiny, but this is crazy.” jay laughs quietly, still palming over the brunette’s stomach as he sits back up. jungwon starts to push up off the mattress so that he can achieve a sitting position in jay’s lap, “lemme see.”

the new angle pushes jay’s cock slightly deeper into him, earning a yelp of surprise from the younger. jay chuckles with a smirk, “shit, baby, first time and you’re already trying to ride me?”

jungwon rolls his eyes and ignores the older by looking down at his stomach.

then, he lets out a wet gasp from the shocking sight. 

his body is so thin (and jay’s cock is so big) that the appendage inside of him is bulging slightly from his torso. jay goes back to settling his chin upon the boy’s shoulder, “you’re so small, bunny. fuck, just made for my cock.”

jungwon throws his head back and whines in embarrassment, secretly loving how much jay talked about his size. everyone always made it a point to mention how much jungwon lacked in the height department, and it annoyed the shit out of him. but when jay did it, he felt…cute, loving how the blonde held him and caressed him and squeezed him like he was pocket-sized.

“ok, baby,” jay rubs his boyfriend’s waist while pressing a kiss to his neck, “lay back down so i can fuck your pretty, little hole.”

jungwon giggles and bites his lip, doing exactly as the older commands. he rests on his forearms this time, knowing that, eventually, he’s going to get tired and have to go back to smashing his face into the pillow. 

jay wouldn’t exactly oppose the idea of fucking his boyfriend into the mattress, though. 

“you ready?” jay asks, pulling out from the younger’s tight hole. jungwon nods with a hum, but that doesn’t cut it for the blonde. still slightly nervous, he needs to be sure this is exactly what jungwon wants, so he says, “words, jungwonie. i need words.”

“yes, hyung, i’m ready,” jungwon reassures his boyfriend. 

jay grips the boy’s hips a little firmer and begins to slowly push back in, groaning once his cock is buried all the way in. then, he pulls out and repeats the action, keeping his movements slow and steady. jungwon sighs at just how full the older makes him feel, closing his eyes and letting himself completely submit to the pleasure.

before anything, jay wants to find jungwon’s sweet spot. so he keeps his slow pace, but increases how hard he thrusts into the younger little by little. he lets a cuss fall from his lips every time jungwon clenches around him, smirking at the little gasps his boyfriend lets out. 

“ngh! hyungie, fuck, what—ah, what was that?” jungwon suddenly whines. 

jay smirks, “bingo.”

he tightens his grip on the boy’s hips drastically and begins to pick up his pace, sending the younger into a fit of cutest noises. jay lets his head tip back and his eyes slip shut, getting lost in the pleasure jungwon’s tight hole is giving him. he loses it when the younger goes back to a lying down position, his ass perked up farther for jay to play with. the blonde can’t help but smack his boyfriend’s buttcheek before grabbing it roughly, “can’t believe the cutest ass in the world is all mine.” jungwon’s eyebrows furrow as he blushes at the comment, _he’s always so embarrassing._

“hyung, wait,” the brunette starts to push up off the bed again, which confuses jay. he slightly panics, “you okay, baby?”

jungwon giggles and scoots far enough away for jay’s cock to slip out of him, “yeah, just…wanna do that thing…w-what did you call it? riding?”

jay smirks with a chuckle at the younger’s innocent way of asking such a dirty question, leaning back on his hands, “you like my lap, don’t you, bunny?”

jungwon nods shyly before settling himself upon his boyfriend’s thighs, arms thrown around the older’s shoulders, “loved how deep you were in me, hyung.”

jay can’t help but moan at the response he gets, reaching for his cock so he can position it against jungwon’s hole once again. he places his hand on the younger’s hips before guiding him down onto his cock, “we’ll take it slow, baby, don’t wanna hurt you.”

jungwon nods, lips pressed together in a thin line as he looks down at his tummy. he can see jay’s cock slip inside him through the skin of his torso, which has him stuttering out a moan. jay looks up at the boy to closely observe his reaction, laughing quietly, “you’re so dirty, bunny. you like seeing my big cock all deep inside of you?”

jungwon nods cutely and whimpers mindlessly, “b-big, so big, hyungie, like it so much.” jay moans and helps the younger pick his hips up before lowering them back down. he repeats the action a few times, jungwon watching closely so he knows how to make him and jay feel the best they possibly can. 

“come on, bunny, try fucking yourself on hyung’s cock,” jay smirks at how easy it is to pull a reaction from his boyfriend with nothing more than words; the comment has jungwon closing his eyes tightly and squirming as he whines. 

the brunette bites his lips as he raises his hips up, but he goes too far and lets the cock slip out of him, which makes jay giggle. the latter presses kisses to his boyfriend’s jawline as jungwon slips the older’s cock back inside himself, “you’re so cute, angel, fucking hell, i just wanna eat you up.”

jungwon whimpers and goes back to wrapping his arms around jay’s neck, raising his hips a little before bringing them back down. he continues repeating the movements at a slow pace, his breath hitching every time jay’s cockhead brushes his sweet spot. 

jay rubs the younger’s thighs affectionately as he moans, “fuck, bunny, go a little faster for hyung.”

jungwon nods and pulls away from the hug, bracing himself on the older’s shoulders to stay balanced. he switches from slow, controlled rolls of his hips to lightly bouncing on his boyfriend’s lap; “ah, ah, ah,” is all that jungwon is able to let fall from his lips by this point. jay runs his hand up the outline of his cock and all the way to the younger’s perky nipples, earning a whine from the brunette as he starts to play with them. 

“tell me baby: does hyung make you feel good?” jay asks, delivering a hard smack to the smaller boy’s ass. jungwon lets out a high-pitched whimper and nods aggressively, eyes shut and head thrown back.

another smack, then a rough grab, “words, baby.”

“ngh, hyung makes m-me feel so g-gooahhh~ fuck hyung!” jungwon gasps, tears brimming at his lash line.

he bounces a little faster as he starts to notice that tightening feeling in his stomach— _what was that called again? an org…organization?_ jungwon doesn’t let himself dwell on it for too long, wanting to focus only on how deep jay’s cock is reaching inside of him at that very moment.

“h-hyung…ah, hyungie, i feel…” he starts to cry, which worries jay and causes him to grab the younger’s hips to stop them from moving.

“baby, you okay?” he asks, genuine concern in his voice. 

jungwon lets out a loud cry as jay’s cock is pressed right up against his sweet spot, shaking his head, “please hyung, ah! keep going, please, i feel it…”

realization sets into jay’s mind pretty quickly, making him moan through a laugh, “fuck, is my little bunny gonna cum?”

“yes hyung! wanna cum so bad!” tears are streaming down jungwon’s rosy cheeks as he’s held down by jay’s strong grip. jay smirks and removes his hands from the younger’s hips, switching to leaning back on them, “come on, bunny, make yourself cum on hyung’s cock. be my good boy.”

and shit, that’s what does it for jungwon.

he goes back to bouncing on his boyfriend’s cock, head thrown back as he lets out the cutest hiccups and moans. the coil in his stomach feels like it’s been rolled up so so tightly that he worries he won’t be able to handle it once it snaps. 

he sniffles, “hyung, i…i’m…”

jay groans loudly as he feels the younger start to clench unbelievably tight around his cock. he smirks and softly takes a hold of the younger’s hips, “come on, bunny, be my good, little boy. cum for me, baby. you can do it. cum all over your pretty, little self for hyung.” 

jungwon doesn’t exactly have any expectations for what an orgasm was supposed to feel like, but whatever he feels in that moment is for sure otherworldly. it’s slightly painful, but in the best way possible—maybe intense is a better word? yeah, intense is definitely the word. 

his whole body shudders as he cries out, his small cock shooting semen so hard that some of it lands in his own hair. he can’t bring his thighs to lift himself up anymore, so he starts to beg jay for some help. 

“hyung, fuck, keep going, keep going, keep going, keep going, keep goaaahhhh!” he moans brokenly as jay cusses and falls onto his back, planting his feet onto the mattress before starting to fuck into the younger at a fast pace. another spurt of cum later—this one lands high up on jay’s chest—and the younger is giggling through his shaky breaths. jay can tell when the brunette’s had enough, stopping his hips once he sees jungwon cutely shaking his head and squirming. 

“holy fuck, baby,” jay laughs, running a hand through his blonde hair. “i think that’s the best sex i’ve ever had.”

jungwon blushes with a smile, “th-thanks.”

the older shakes his head as he starts to sit up, “i should be thanking you, you ended up doing all the work.”

the brunette giggles and slips his arms around jay’s neck, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, “felt really good, hyung.”

“i’m so happy it did, baby,” jay can’t help but giggle. “you deserve nothing but the best.”

they sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments, jungwon still curled up in the older’s lap with a dick in his ass as jay draws imaginary shapes on the smaller boy’s back. 

“what about you, hyung?” jungwon asks quietly. jay shakes his head and chuckles as he wipes the cum from the brunette’s hair with his finger, “don’t worry about me, angel.”

“it’s okay, hyung, i can handle it!” jungwon nods enthusiastically as he sits up straight, and jay finds it so utterly cute that he almost gives in to the younger’s pleas. 

“it’s your first time, baby,” jay unconsciously grabs his boyfriend’s ass delicately, playing with it like you would a stress ball, “aren’t you tired?”

“no, hyung,” jungwon shakes his head with a pout, “just wanna make you cum.”

jay can feel the electricity shoot through his cock at the boy’s request; he manages to make the dirtiest, most sinful things sounds so innocent. 

“please hyung?”

“fuck, baby boy,” jay moans and accidentally thrusts up into jungwon, “you drive me fucking crazy.”

jungwon gasps before giggling, “am i doing good, hyung?”

“yes, baby, you’re so perfect for me.” jay smiles in absolute adoration for his adorable boyfriend and caresses jungwon’s cheek softly, “my perfect angel.”

jungwon can’t help but hide his face in the older’s neck, hugging his boyfriend tightly as he giggles, “i love you, jay hyung.”

“i love you, too, jungwonie,” jay whispers into the brunette’s ear. “can you lay back down for me, baby? on your back? good bunny, so good for me.”

jungwon loves this whole “being praised when you follow instructions” thing, and he hopes jay keeps it up. he flushes a light shade of pink as the older lifts one of jungwon’s sock-clad legs to rest on his shoulder, bringing a fist to his mouth so he can somewhat hide his face. jay stares at the younger’s hole, smirking at how it’s capable of taking the entirety of his cock, “fuck.”

“you’ve such a dirty mouth, hyung,” jungwon giggles, which makes the blonde smile. jay pulls out until only the tip is left in the younger’s ass, “can i start?”

“please,” jungwon gives his boyfriend a reassuring smile, slipping his free leg around the older’s torso. 

jay begins to thrust back in slowly, looking down just as jungwon’s limp cock twitches. the younger shuts his eyes tightly and whimpers, feeling quite sensitive from just having came a few minutes before. jay buries himself all the way inside his boyfriend before pulling out, wanting to make sure the brunette feels every inch of him. 

jungwon arches his back and lets out the cutest moan jay thinks he’s ever heard, “hyung, faster, please?”

and how could jay ever say “no” when his angel always asks for things so politely?

he wordlessly picks up his pace, groaning in pleasure and grabbing the younger’s thigh in a bruising grip. jungwon gasps as jay’s thrusts repeatedly find his sweet spot, grabbing at the bedsheets underneath himself. “ngh!” he cries out in surprise as a particularly hard thrust hits him in just the right place, throwing his head back and biting his lip.

jungwon’s frequent clenching around jay’s cock brings the older closer and closer to his climax, throwing his head back with a deep moan, “so tight, bunny.”

“hyung,” jungwon gasps, “i feel it again.”

jay smirks, knowing exactly what the younger is referring to. he speeds up his thrusts just a little more and pushes in so hard that jungwon feels himself scoot up the bed. it pulls a surprised squeak from the brunette, the sudden change in force making his eyes shut tight and his lips press into a thin line. 

“fuck, ah shit, baby, i think i’m getting close,” jay admits with a groan punctuating another hard thrust. jungwon can feel himself start to tear up again, the pleasure becoming a little bit much for him to try and handle. he feels his thighs attempt to close—the action nearly impossible with his legs spread apart in the way they are, which pulls a chuckle from his boyfriend. 

the blonde slows down his thrusts just a little so that he can leave another lovebite on the inside of jungwon’s knee. seconds later though, he’s setting the younger’s leg back down beside him and speeding his thrusting back up—very obviously chasing his orgasm. before he leans over and cages jungwon’s head between his arms, jay takes a look at the boy underneath him: his back is arching every now and again, his eyes are almost shut, his cock is leaking a small bit of precum into his belly button, and he’s letting out the filthiest moans jay’s hearing has ever picked up. 

“hyung,” jungwon cries out, tears finally spilling from his eyes, “hyung, please.”

jay knocks himself down from his hands so that he’s resting his forearms on the mattress right beside jungwon’s head, pressing kisses just underneath his ear, “so good for hyung.”

jungwon whines at the comment, almost letting himself think it’ll be the last of them. but jay seems to get lost in the pleasure and how close he is to cumming that he starts to ramble on, which the brunette finds incredibly adorable. 

“you make me feel so fucking good, angel,” he groans before looking into jungwon’s eyes with a smirk, “you like being my good boy?”

jungwon lets out a whimper as he throws his arms around the blonde’s neck, nodding quickly. jay lets out a moan at the sudden clench around him, “tell me how much you like it baby, wanna know how good i make you feel.”

“hyungie!” jungwon turns his head and shuts his eyes tight, “i-i’m your good boy, hyung, you make me feel so good, just wanna make you cum, wanna m-make you feel good, too.”

jay buries his face in the younger’s neck and moans, his thrusts starting to lose the rhythm he’d originally set. jungwon whines and lets his hand slip into jay’s blonde hair, pressing his thighs into the older’s sides.

“oh fuck, hyung! just like that, yeah,” jungwon sobs as he hugs the older a little tighter. jay lets out another broken moan against the boy’s skin, “fuck, baby, i’m cumming, make me cum, bunny.”

the brunette is basically sobbing fat tears by this point, his overly sensitive cock aching against his stomach, “hyung, jay hyung, keep going, r-right there, yes, yes, cum! ah!”

jungwon throws his head back and cries out as he feels jay cum inside of his, the sticky fluid being shot right into his sweet spot. jay pushes into his boyfriend as deep as he possibly can to release, “fuck, wonie, so fucking good, baby.”

as soon as jungwon can feel the older stop cumming, he shakes his head and whimpers quietly, “hyung, i can’t, no more—”

jay shushes his boyfriend with a laugh as he pulls out, “it’s done, baby, you did so good for hyung, i love you so fucking much.”

jungwon continues to cry as jay falls onto his side and pulls the younger into an embrace, which earns him a coo from the blonde. 

“you okay, baby? i didn’t hurt you, right?” jay frowns before pressing a kiss to the smaller boy’s forehead. jungwon shakes his head, “just felt really good, was a lot.”

“yeah, you did a lot for your first time,” jay nods before giving his boyfriend a warm smile, “but you did so good, you were so good for me, jungwonie, thank you for trusting me like this.”

the brunette giggles before sniffling and tangling his legs with the older’s, “been wanting to do this with you for so long now.”

jay’s mouth makes an o-shape, “no way.”

“yes way!” jungwon laughs. 

jay rolls his eyes with a chuckle before rolling onto his back, arm still underneath the younger, “but don’t ever feel like we have to do this kind of thing. you’re still…young, i feel kind of bad about taking your v-card.”

jungwon shook his head, “hyung, it’s ok. you don’t ever make me feel like i have to do anything. i wanted tonight, i’ve been wanting it for a while. you’re not some pervy senior, we’ve been together for what feels like forever.”

“i know, baby, it’s just,” jay sighs and turns his head to look back at the younger, “i just want to be sure i’m doing the right thing, want to be perfect for you.”

“you are perfect for me, jay hyung,” jungwon giggles and extends a hand out to caress the older’s cheek. “i wouldn’t want to be with any other person in this world. you are my world.”

jay smiles before quickly rolling over and back on top of the younger, pulling laughs from the two of them as they engage in a passionate kiss; there’s no tongue, no teeth, just the immense amount of love they have for each other. 

when jay pulls away, he rests his forehead against jungwon’s, “i love you so fucking much, jungwon.”

“i love you, too, jay,” jungwon responds softly with a smile. 

just then, they hear the front door open and its alarm beep. 

the boys panic. 

“jungwon-ah! could you believe the party got rained out?” the brunette hears his mom shout from downstairs, her and her husband probably still in the process of taking off their shoes. 

jay quickly gets up and attempts to get dressed, knowing damn well if he gets caught on this property that he can kiss his ass goodbye. jungwon does the same, walking over to the closed door while getting dressed, “wow, that’s crazy! did you guys get to do anything?”

“well, we chatted with auntie for a bit,” she begins rambling about how the party basically only lasted for two seconds because the second dinner started, there was just an immense downpour.

“get under my bed!” he whispers to a now-fully-clothed jay, and the older follows directions like an obedient puppy. once jungwon makes eye contact with the cum stain on his comforter, he internally screams and resorts to plopping down on top of it.

his parents step inside as soon as he finishes tying the knot on his joggers, “wow, that’s crazy.”

“so unfortunate, right?” mrs. yang shakes her head.

“what’ve you been up to, son?” mr. yang asks with a smile. 

jungwon feels his brain short circuit, cringing at the feeling of cum running out of his asshole.

he awkwardly chuckles, “oh, i-i’ve just been, um, y’know…looking over my stuff for bible study.”

it takes jay’s entire being not to completely lose his mind and laugh his ass off right then and there.

“oh! did jake invite you again?” mrs. yang smiles sweetly, “how wonderful! ugh, honey, we should be like wonie and start going to church again.”

“we’re going to go change before your mother goes on a tangent,” mr. yang laughs and pulls his wife out of the room with him.

jungwon listens out for the click of their bedroom door before tapping his bed frame. 

jay slides out from underneath, “bible study?”

“sometimes jake invites me,” jungwon shrugs shyly as the older stands in front of him.

“geez, good boy’s really gone bad, huh?” jay chuckles as he picks up his shoes. the younger rolls his eyes, “oh shut up.”

jungwon rises onto his tippy toes and wraps his arms around the blonde’s shoulders, “you should get going.”

“alright, baby,” jay slips his hands down jungwon’s back and leans in, “i love you, my perfect angel.”

jungwon giggles, “what else am i?”

the older pretends to think for a second before pressing a kiss to the shorter boy’s lips, “you’re my cute, little bunny.”

jungwon gets another kiss before asking, “what else?”

“how about,” jay trails a few kisses down to the brunette’s neck, “my precious baby boy?”

“ah, what else?” jungwon’s eyes are closed and his head is tilted back.

jay leaves a lovebite right in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck with a low moan, grabbing the short boy’s ass, “mine. all mine.”

“we’re never going to get you out of here at this rate,” jungwon chuckles as he opens his eyes back up. jay pulls away and laughs, “alrighty, go check if the coast is clear.”

the brunette scurries out into the hall and looks around; his parents’ bedroom door is closed and the shower water sounds like it’s running. he turns back to jay and mouths “come quick.”

jay holds his breath as he quietly steps into the hall, cringing as the floorboards creak under his light steps down the stairs. as they reach the front door, jay runs to the front door and puts his shoes on faster than the speed of light.

jungwon laughs before opening the door and whispering, “drive safe.”

“will do,” the blonde presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, “i love you.”

“i love you, too,” the short boy smiles like a fool in complete love as he watches jay run down the street to where he parked his car. 

jungwon closes the door and slides down to the floor, sighing and feeling content.

_mission accomplished._

**Author's Note:**

> that was very long goodness gracious, hope you guys liked it!


End file.
